After Midnight
by oheyyitzang
Summary: Kendall has the perfect time and place to tell Logan everything he feels. Paris after midnight is beautiful, and so is Logan. Kogan slash. T because I'm paranoid.


**title:** after midnight...  
**word count: **~1500  
**rating:** pg or t - i'm paranoid  
**pairing:** kendall/logan  
**summary:** kendall has the perfect time and place to tell logan everything he feels. paris after midnight is beautiful, and so is logan.  
**a/n: **okay, so this has been saved in my laptop, like, forever, and i finally decided to post it. i honestly had no idea that it was this long, wow. i really like this one for some reason. it was a lot of fun to write. unbeta'd and barely edited, sorry! enjoy!

* * *

"Logan, Logie, Loooooooogaaaaaan, Logiebear, wake up," Kendall whispers and taps the smaller boy's shoulder lightly. He does this to Logan every morning, and when they're not in the same hotel or bus, he calls him. Except right now it isn't morning, it's a few minutes after midnight. "C'mon, get up, Logiebear. Are you really making me resort to that nickname, Logiebear? Huh?"  
"Kendall, it's like, midnight! Let me sleep, please. And stop with the nickname." Logan begs. Kendall knows he hadn't felt that good earlier, that's why he went to bed early. Why was he doing this?

"I want to show you something. Get up. Don't make me get you up." The blond sits on the edge of Logan's bed.

"This can wait. I know it can wait."

"It can't wait." It really can't wait. Kendall _can't_ wait, not after 4 years of waiting already.

"You're so annoying." Logan laughs, then sits up next to Kendall. "What's so important, that you had to wake me up to see?"

"Get dressed, we're going outside."

"No, no way." Logan falls back into his pillow.

"You're going to regret it if you don't come with me. You said you love Paris, so let's go see Paris."

"R-right now?"

"Yeah, right now."

"You're so crazy." Logan shakes his head, laughing, and gets out of bed. He finds the t-shirt he'd been wearing earlier, and slips that on. He doesn't change out of the sweatpants he's wearing, he finds sneakers, and puts them on. Finally, he grabs one of his fitted caps, and follows Kendall out of his hotel room.

"Are you feeling better?"

"A little, yeah. My head still hurts pretty bad."

"I'm surprised you actually went along with this, then."

"You wouldn't give up unless I did. You left me with no choice. I like hanging out with you, too. Just you. We don't get to do this enough."

"You do? Like hanging out with me, I mean."

"Yes, of course! Hey, Kendall?" Logan calls. Kendall's a little bit ahead of him, so he stops and gives the older boy time to catch up. They walk out of the hotel and start down the streets of Paris. "One: Where are you taking me? Two: Will you um, would you hold my hand if I wanted you to?" Logan voice is barely at a whisper when he's done talking.

"I want you to see Paris after midnight. That's all I'm saying, but, I couldn't sleep last night, so I came out here for a little while to clear my head. It's absolutley amazing, Logan," _Just like you. _ "I had to show you. And yeah, I'd hold your hand. Do you want me to?"

"I'd like that, Kendall." Logan locks his right hand to the blond's left and fingers intertwine. Logan's hand is shaking, and Kendall really doesn't know why. He gives Logan's shaking hand a light squeeze. He can tell by the look in Logan's dark brown eyes that something just isn't right. He doesn't question it, and they keep walking until the get to where Kendall wants to be; right under the Eiffel tower.

The tower is lit up, and there were so many colors. It's an amazing sight, and Logan feels lucky that he gets to see it, in this moment, with his best friend. It just means a lot to him that Kendall would want to do this with him, and just him.

"It's nice, right?" Kendall asks, letting go of Logan's hand, and turning to face him.

"It's beautiful. Thank you for taking me out here."

"I want to talk to you about something," Kendall reaches out and takes both of Logan's hands in his. The words don't come easy to Kendall. It's almost like everything slips his mind, because Logan is right in front of him.

"Is everything okay, Kendall?" Logan asks, pulling Kendall out of his daze.

"Yeah, yeah. Um, I almost didn't go to that party. The one that we met at. Kevin dragged me there, and I'm glad he did, and I'm glad I picked up that guitar and started singing. I'm glad I picked that song, because you started singing with me. You made that night a hundred times better. We locked eyes for a second, and I knew, in that moment, that you weren't just another guy. I had to get to know you, and I didn't that night. I walked into that audition a few months later, and those same eyes were locked with mine again. Yours. And I'm rambling..." Kendall lets out a short laugh.

"The rambling is cute. I'm not sure what you're saying has a point, but go on." Logan smiles. Kendall lifts his gaze to Logan's eyes. He always finds himself staring into the boy's deep chocolate eyes, like he had at the party, and the audition. _Logan said the rambling is cute. Damn it, Schmidt, you're in too deep._

"I took you out here because I had to tell you something. Okay, here it goes. I love you, Logan. I honestly don't even know what to say right now. I love you so much, and I've never felt this way about anyone but you. I'm not expecting you to say you love me back right now. Hell, I don't expect you to ever say that you love me back. I don't expect it because, who am I kidding here, I'm _me. _All I'll ever be is a best friend to you, and knowing that, and having to live with that just kills me. I have no idea why I thought telling you was a good idea because all that did was make things between us awkward. I still want you to be a part of my life, okay? I can't lose my _best friend_ over something like this. You're still gonna mean so much to me even if you don't feel the same way . If you want to pretend this never happened, that's fine. I just–" Kendall is cut off by Logan's lips pressing against his. Kendall can't even process what just happened, and he's kissing back. He has one hand on Logan's cheek and the other tangled in his dark brown hair, while Logan keeps his hands on Kendall's hips. Chocolate brown eyes meet bright green, and Logan knows that this is _right_. It's meant to happen.

"Kendall," Logan takes a breath, "Kendall, I love you too. I want you to be more than just my best friend. I want that so bad. Kendall, would you, um, do you wanna be my boyfriend?" the shorter boy asks nervously.

Kendall puts his arms around Logan's neck and kisses the shorter boy passionately, taking him by surprise. Logan pulls Kendall closer to him by his waist, and deepens the kiss. He can feel Kendall smile into the kiss, and he can't help but smile too.

"I'd take that as a yes?" Logan smirks after pulling away from the kiss. He wouldn't have this any other way.

"Yes." Kendall rests his forehead against Logan's, and whispers, "You're mine. All mine."

"And you're mine. Finally."

"Do you want to take a walk around the Champ de Mars?"

"Yes, of course." They start to walk towards the park in front of the Eiffel Tower, Kendall's arm wrapped around Logan's waist, like any boyfriend would normally do. They walk in silence for a few minutes, both taking in the fact that they were together; a couple. "Kendall," Logan speaks up.

"Yeah?"

"Are we telling people about, you know, us?"  
"Do you want to?"

"I don't know. It's not going to be easy. There are going to be so many repercussions and I'm not so sure I want to face that yet. Maybe we can tell James and Carlos?"

"James and Carlos deserve to know, yes. You're right about everything else, though. How about we take things as they come?"

"I like that."

"D'you want to lay in the grass with me?" Kendall asks him, cutting across the lawn and sitting down, with Logan right next to him.

"Only if you hold me. I'm getting cold."

"Take my hoodie. I have long sleeves on." Kendall unzips his hoodie, and wraps it around Logan's arms. Then he wraps his arms around Logan. "Does your head still hurt?"

"Yeah."

"Relax, it will get better." Kendall presses his lips to Logan's temple, and pulls away before anyone can see.

"Look at the stars, Kendall. There's so many."

"It's beautiful,"

"I know,"

"So are you." Kendall smiles, laying back into the grass and pulling Logan down with him.

"You're joking." Logan laughs halfheartedly, curling up into Kendall's side.

"Nope. 'm not joking. You really are beautiful."

"Thank you, love."

"You just called me love." The blond grins. _This is real, it's really happening. Logan loves me and he just called me love and he kissed me and held my hand and he's laying in my arms right now and we're practically cuddling and he actually really loves me. _

"I did just call you love, because I love you. Problem, love?"

"No, not at all. I like the way that sounds." _His love._

* * *

Please review!


End file.
